A Better Ending
by Cookie Creed
Summary: Jack and Sam deserve a much better ending after everything they've been through, and when he gives Sam a surprise visit in Atlantis, she can't help but be flustered in his presence. It's annoying that they never officially got together in the series, so here's my drabble at their better ending.


**A Better Ending**

Sam didn't expect anything special to come out of the day. It was a routine arrival of the _Daedalus _and of course, since she was the Commander of Atlantis, she had to participate in the unloading and cataloguing of all the equipment coming off the ship.

Sighing, she finished writing her final report for the week and leant back in her office chair, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Her adventure never seemed to end. First the Goa'uld, then the Ori, and finally the Wraith. Now she was stuck in her chair while Sheppard's team was off doing what she used to do.

"Ma'am?"

Sam looked up at Chuck wearily. "Yeah."

"The _Daedalus _has touched down and they're ready to offload their supplies."

"I'll be down there in a sec."

"Sure. And ma'am? Colonel Caldwell told me to tell you that General O'Neill tagged along for this trip before his retirement."

Immediately she was wide awake. "In that case, I'll be down right away. Don't want to keep the General waiting."

Chuck nodded and she followed him down to the Gateroom where Jack would beam down. He was an important General. He didn't have to walk. Sam nervously smoothed back her hair and straightened her uniform. Seconds later her old team leader appeared in front of her within a bright flash of light. Her breath caught in her throat. She'd forgotten how attractive he was and how he made her feel flustered and short of breath. Now it was worse because she hadn't seen him for the better part of a year.

"Carter?" Jack said. She blinked.

"Uh, hi, sir, welcome to Atlantis," she said, smiling.

"Yes, it's nice to be welcomed to your fair city again," he said, waving his arm around carelessly.

"Well, technically it's not _my_ city. The Ancients built it with their advanced technology and uploaded several key systems which we have yet to figure out how to work. I suspect the programming-"

"Carter! I just got here! Save the scientific babble until _after_ I've eaten, please."

"Yes sir," she said meekly.

They wandered through the halls together, talking about developments in the Milky Way.

"I still think it's funny that we named our galaxy after a chocolate bar," jack snickered. Sam sighed, refraining from mentioning that the chocolate bar was named after the galaxy.

The Jaffa nation was thriving and Teal'c and Bra'tac were among the council once more. All the previous animosity between the Jaffa seemed to have ceased and peaceful talks brought more Jaffa into the fold. Since the Ori had finally been defeated, more Jaffa were willing to face the idea of being free. Teal'c relished his leadership role and Jack spoke fondly of how excited the Jaffa had been the last time he'd visited Earth.

Daniel was doing good too. Jack hinted that he and Vala might recognise their feelings, but Sam pointed out that Vala was married and Tomin was just away for the while. But Daniel was working with Mitchell and Vala to try and visit every single planet on their list before they retired. That might take a while.

"What about you sir?" Sam asked.

"Me? I'm grand. It's nice to be back. So many fond memories." He smiled, remembering how he'd hidden in these halls with Woolsey, of all people. "When's lunch? I didn't get a chance to visit the Mess last time I was here."

"Follow me sir," Sam replied. She led him down several levels to the Mess Hall. It was half-full and all the Marines saluted to Jack as they wandered past. Jack filled his tray with food, as did Sam, and they sat down together at a table. He sighed appreciatively as he dug in.

"This stuff is heaven compared to that junk they give us on the _Daedalus_," he said through a mouthful of food. "You've even got pie here!"

"A lot of the Marines like pie," she said indignantly.

As they ate, she told him about Atlantis and what it was like. He listened attentively (while eating his pie) and occasionally commented on how command had been good for her. She tried not to blush when he reached forward, took her hand, and squeezed it affectionately.

Truth be told, she'd been in love with Jack for years. When her dad died he'd been there for her and she didn't regret any moment she spent with him. Well, she did regret one thing...

"So, I hear that the view from the East Pier is one to see," Jack said, patting his full belly.

"Oh, yeah, it's pretty amazing," Sam agreed. "You want me to take you there?"

"Why not? It's not like I have anywhere to go," he shrugged. "I'm just here for a couple of weeks to have one last taste of the Stargate before retiring. If I ever do go through the old orifice again, it'll have to be _extremely _special to get me out of bed."

"Yes sir." She stifled a giggle.

They stood and she led him to the East Pier. On this planet there was no nautical directions but the sun always set facing the East Pier. It was one of Sam's favourite spots because it was secluded and no one was likely to intrude on a private moment. That was what it was, right? Two old friends sharing a sentimental moment.

But she had to face the fact that they'd left 'just friends' behind a long time ago.

For several moments, Jack stared out to sea, then he faced her. His usual carefree self was replaced by something serious.

"Carter," he said in a low voice, "this is an amazing place."

"It is. I'll be sad when I have to leave for good."

He hesitated. "To tell you the truth, I didn't come here just as a jolly jaunt. I actually had something else in mind. Something... something that if I don't do now, I'll never be able to do again."

Her breath quickened. Surely... no. It couldn't be possible.

Wait. He was lowering himself. He was getting down on one knee! Sam's mind went blank and she felt the insane urge to throw up with happiness. How did that even work?

He pulled a case from his pocket and opened it, showing her the silver ring with two diamonds embedded in the center.

"Colonel Samantha Carter," he said, "will you do the honour of becoming my wife?"

There wasn't any hesitation like she felt with Pete. This was different. How long had she been waiting for this? Ten years at least. She bit her lip and stared into his earnest brown eyes.

"Yes," she whispered. His face was a mask as he stood, fitting the ring on the third finger on her right hand. Then he kissed her.

At last! She melted under his lips and her legs nearly gave way. Oh, yes! It was better than she'd ever dreamed. Slowly it changed from a kiss to a caress with his mouth, and she finally molded her body into his.

How long they made out for, she didn't know. All she could remember was never feeling so content in her life. Her dad was right. Screw rules and regulations. Well, technically he wasn't retired yet, but who cared? They'd loved each other for so long they didn't even remember when they'd first fallen in love.

When they parted, they stood there staring out at the sunset, his arms around her and a hand entwined with hers.

"Are you sure about this?" Jack asked.

"I've never been more certain about anything in my entire life," she whispered. "Will you stay with me?"

"Always."

She didn't need to say that she loved him and neither than he. They both knew their feelings and were confident in the others' love. Sure, when Sam arrived home she was applauded and people said that it was about time. When they got married, Daniel was the best man and Vala was the bridesmaid.

That night was the best night of Sam's life. It was her first night wedded to the man she loved.


End file.
